


mr phil? mr phil? oh my fuckin god he fuckin dead

by Anonymous



Series: anon's mcyt stuff [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), based on stuff phil said during his terra swoop force stream today, does my techno bias still show in a phil centric work lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stepping forward, Phil leaned his forehead against the window and closed his eyes in despair. He knew he wouldn’t be leaving this place alive.orI took a joke from Phil's stream today and wrote angst based on it. He joked that the death in Terra Swoop Force is how he loses his canon life.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: anon's mcyt stuff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	mr phil? mr phil? oh my fuckin god he fuckin dead

**Author's Note:**

> ANYONE ELSE WATCH PHILS TERRA SWOOP FORCE STREAM TODAY?????????
> 
> first of all tsf is so much fun to watch holy shit  
> second if you didnt watch it, phil was joking around like “this is how i lose my canon life” in reference to the explosion that happens and iiiiiim taking that and running with it
> 
> also sorry for not writing anything else for a hot second lol ive been playing the stardew valley update and almost may or may not be preparing stuff for a vtuber debut *wink wink*
> 
> i know nothing about the terra swoop force world other than what ive seen just today in phils stream! and i didn't even finish watching it lol

Phil watched through the window in horror as Dr. Barney flew directly into the core. A bright explosion made him shield his eyes before looking back to where he last saw the man. The scientist wearing Phil’s green flight suit was nowhere to be found. Phil knew the man was dead.

Belatedly, Phil realized that the core outside of the window was getting brighter. He took a step back as the base started to rumble, turning his eyes to the skeleton slumping over beside him. Minnowski was a good man, and Phil regretted that he had died this way.

Panic started to rise in Phil’s chest as he realized there was no way out of this situation, and it left just as quickly. Stepping forward, Phil leaned his forehead against the window and closed his eyes in despair. He knew he wouldn’t be leaving this place alive. His body likely would never leave at all, probably disintegrating once the core exploded with him so close. 

He thought of his boys, still back in the Dream SMP lands. He had told them he was being called into work for a bit, even if he never told them what he actually did for a living other than being a contract builder. They didn’t know the danger he was regularly in whenever he reported to his position in the Terra Swoop Force.

Phil sat down on the desk that was facing his view of the core. He stared out defeatedly as it grew brighter and brighter, some heat starting to creep in through the heavily reinforced walls. He wished he could say goodbye to his sons, but there was no connection to his communicator from the center of the world. 

He smiled grimly as he thought about his already dead son. Phil still wasn’t sure how ghosts worked, but he hoped that he would at least have some time being one so he could see them one last time. Ghostbur hadn’t been able to physically touch any other person since he’d become a ghost, but maybe if Phil was one, he could hug him again. That glimmer of hope quickly died down as he realized that being a ghost could mean that he couldn’t properly hug his two living sons.

Phil wrapped his arms around himself. He wasn’t crying, already accepting his death. If anything, he only wanted to cry on his sons’ behalf. He could already see their reactions. 

Tommy would explode with anger and grief. He’d probably yell at anyone and everyone, unsure of how to handle the emotions of losing his father while still so young. Tommy had already lost so much before even turning seventeen. He wasn’t a proper adult yet, but he’d been forced in far too many adult situations already. He’d seen his brother die and his other one almost completely snap. He’d been targeted beyond belief since he entered the Dream SMP lands. A boy his age shouldn’t be on his last life. The stress of everything would get to him and overwhelm him completely. 

Wilbur would… well Ghostbur would probably be the most outwardly emotionally stable, being there for his grieving brothers while hiding his own emotions away. As he’d gotten older, Wilbur distanced himself from his family. He didn’t cut them off, but he strived to be independent. That never stopped the boy from sending Phil a message if things got too hard on him and he needed emotional support though. 

Phil was concerned for all three of his sons, but the thought of how Techno would react concerned him the most. The piglin hybrid had been essentially glued to Phil’s hip once he got attached as a child. Until he got a bit older, Techno would start to panic whenever Phil was out of his sight for long periods of time. Even now as an adult in the Dream SMP, Techno would sneak over to his house every week to check on him, that is if Phil didn’t visit him first. He knew that Techno would react badly to his death. Maybe not outwardly after first learning the news, but in private, he would probably have a meltdown. He’d close himself off and isolate himself even more than he already had. Even Tommy might not be able to pull his last living family member from his own head. 

A tear fell on Phil’s lap. He pulled himself out of his thoughts. There was no use dwelling over something he couldn’t change, but it was still difficult to snap himself out of it. By this point, the heat in the room had grown unbearable, especially without the thermal protection of his wing suit. As Phil gazed out the window one last time, he knew he only had a few more seconds to live, the core about to explode.

Phil was dead before the glass in front of him finished shattering. 

And when Dream delivered the news that the server Terra Swoop Force was based in had been absolutely destroyed with their father inside, Tommy sobbed and screamed and clung to a shocked Techno, Wilbur watching helplessly from their side.

**Author's Note:**

> remember how i said angst was my one true love :)
> 
> ALSO IN PHILS STREAM he was like "when i lose my canon life. because its when and not if." and i almost lost it. like i dont want phil to die in canon bc i like. first of all the angst that comes with him outliving his kids? chef kiss. second i like to imagine that the sbi family has been really fragile since wilburs death and phil is the one thing still holding them together and his death would destroy them. that or they stay together because thats what he wouldve wanted but anyways im not ready for phil smp death
> 
> ALSO IM SORRY FOR THE TITLE I WAS SUDDENLY RUSHED TO GO SOMEWHERE AS I WAS TYPING TAGS AND STUFF AND I HAD TO IMPROVISE


End file.
